


Starbursts

by Hoshizuku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshizuku/pseuds/Hoshizuku
Summary: It all started one rainy Friday afternoon when Roxas came over to do his geometry homework.I caught him ogling my huge starburst stash up on a bookshelf in my bedroom. The entirety of my family despises orange starbursts with a soul burning passion. But they just happen to be my favorite.And Roxas's too, from the look of it.





	Starbursts

**Author's Note:**

> Short, shamelessly fluffy fic I wrote as an excuse to get Axel and Roxas kissing.

It all started one rainy Friday afternoon when Roxas came over to do his geometry homework.

First of all, who does **any **weekend homework on Friday? Roxas is such a good boy sometimes it makes me sick.

Sort of.

Anyway.

I caught him ogling my huge starburst stash up on a bookshelf in my bedroom. Yep. Orange starbursts stacked to the top of one of those water container things. My prized possession. The entirety of my family despises orange starbursts with a soul burning passion. But they just happen to be my favorite.

And Roxas's too, from the look of it.

"See something you like?" I teased him while pushing him gently. He twitched a little and jerked around to face me like he'd just realize I was alive. Those gorgeous blue eyes blinked in confusion at me.

"Do you speak English?"

He scowled and nodded once at me. "Jerk."

To which I delivered a firm smack to his backside and laughed madly to myself as he glared harshly at me. Just in case he decided to retaliate I retreated to the far side of my bedroom.

And he returned to staring at my big jar o' starbursts. Just...staring. His eyes were like big blue space saucers like some three-year old in a candy shop. Honestly.

"I could get them down for you if you want." I had to offer. The kid was practically drooling. Besides, I felt a little jealous that he would stare at my starbursts like that and not...well let's not go there. Yet.

Carefully balancing on my bed, I reached up to that top shelf and grasped the water jug while smirking a bit. The tight fitted black shirt I wore rode up some behind and showed off some of my skin for dear ol' Roxas down there. And I'm sure there was a lovely view of my **jeans**. Or yanno. What's undereath 'em. I took my sweet time too. Didn't want sweet Roxy down there to miss a second of the action.

Finally though, I couldn't stall anymore and gently brought the jug down onto my bed.

I spared a glance at Roxas to see if he'd turned any odd shades of color or had averted his eyes. To my extreme disappointment, he'd remained completely calm. Damn him. Always so cool. I'd fix that. Somehow.

I situated myself on the edge of my bed and patted the spot next to me. Roxas hesitated before he seated himself by my side, though farther away than I would have liked. I set the jug on the floor between us and pulled my metal clamp out of the pile. Had to have a way to get all those starbursts out.

With ease I enclosed a handful of the little orange babies in my tool and released it on the bed. Roxas immediately dug in and ripped one out of the wrapper. It was like he couldn't get it into his mouth fast enough. I watched him, intrigued, until he'd finished the entire thing and went back for another.

Beating him there, I stole one and tossed it into the air. It fell faithfully into my mouth, wrapper and all. He watched me for a few seconds as I worked the wrapper off with my tongue. An easy thing to do if you have practice.

Biting it between my lips, I pushed the wrapper out of my mouth and pulled the rest out with two fingers. I made sure it was a slow process as I straightened out the orange paper and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

Roxas openly gawked.

"You wanna try it?" I asked. He gave a curt nod and I handed him another starburst.

Several minutes later and Roxas spat out a mutilated orange wrapper in pure frustration. I couldn't repress a chuckle as he scowled (more like pouted) at me while he shoved another starburst in his mouth. I watched with intent and could see his tongue moving around behind his lips. However, he again deposited a ripped up paper into his hand and tossed it aside.

While I watched him attempt the trick several more times, I took another little fruit chew into my mouth and performed the deed. Over and over my wrappers remained unharmed. Over and over he spat out ruined bits and a pile formed on my bed of Roxas saliva coated starburst papers.

I was very tempted to do something stupid.

Ah temptation.

"Hey Roxas."

Frustrated at himself and his tongue for not cooperating with him, he glared at me in his peripheral vision. "What."

He spit out another wrapper and inserted another candy into his mouth.

"Let me get that for you." Without waiting for a response I leaned in and tangled my fingers in his mop of sandy quills. For a second, I thought I caught a shocked glint in his eyes as I leaned in and brush lips to ask for permission. When I licked his bottom lip he opened his mouth and allowed me inside.

I easily found the wrapped up starburst sitting on his tongue and went to work, massaging it and pushing at the edges until they peeled apart. When I freed the candy inside from its paper clothing, I drew the fruit part back with me and left just the wrapper for Roxas.

I grinned. He blushed.

"Now that's how it's done."

A pause ensued where I was certain he must be upset and that I had finally stepped out of bounds. Maybe he didn't want to ruin our friendship...? Crap! What had I done!

Then he murmured something I didn't catch and blushed a shade of crimson previously unknown to man.

"What was that Roxy? Didn't hear ya."

"...Do it again."

After a moment where I sat and stared in disbelief, I finally recovered my composure and slid a bit closer. One of those perverted hands of mine crept dangerously close to his backside as I pressed a kiss to the skin below his ear and whispered.

"With pleasure."


End file.
